pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
PCWL NXG
PCWL NXG is a weekly seasonal reality show that PCWL premiered on January 15, 2013, pitting eight new "rookies" - such as fictional characters from TV shows, movies, and videogames, actual celebrities, and former CAW superstars from other leagues - against each other along with their superstar mentors, aka "pros", in a competition to see who would be "PCWL's next breakout star" and go on to have a championship match against any champion of their choice at any PCWL monthly mega-event they want, and also get to mentor a new rookie in the next season. Each season of NXG was featured on a different game - Season 1 on WWE '12, Season 2 on WWE '13 (which went on to be the game that featured all PCWL action starting in January 2014), Season 3 was on WWE 2K14, and Season 4 on WWE 2K15, with NXG Redemption (Season 5) and the upcoming Season 6, both being featured on WWE 2K16, the one-night-only Season 7 Tournament featured on WWE 2K17, and the two-night-only Season 8 Tournament (along with Season 9 and the upcoming Season 10) was featured on WWE 2K18. NXG draws most of its inspiration from the first five seasons of WWE NXT, before WWE's developmental group, originally called Florida Championship Wrestling, or FCW, was renamed to NXT. For the first two seasons, NXG featured some rookies that had completely original names, nicknames, attires, and finishing moves, but starting with Season 3, that concept was abandoned. As of October 2018, every rookie who has won NXG has gone on to win the championship of their choice afterward. The normal elimination process originally featured all eight rookies being eligible through the first five weeks of the competition, then two rookies were eliminated. Then three weeks after that, one rookie was then eliminated, and the process repeated after two weeks, and then every week until the "season finale" in which there's a match between the final two rookies (or in the case of Seasons 2 and 3, there were three rookies) to see who wins the competition. Starting in Season 4, that elimination format has been slightly revamped. The "rookies and pros" aspect of the competition was eventually abandoned starting with Season 7 on WWE 2K17. PCWL NXG's normal theme song starting with its first season usually is "New Moon Rising" by Wolfmother. After the Season 9 Tournament concluded, PCWL then made the announcement that Season 10's theme song would be "Blaze of Glory" by Kevin Rudolf. 'Season 1' Season 1 of NXG ran from January 15 to March 26, 2013 on WWE '12. Original superstar Xander Brown from Hollywood, CA, won Season 1 after last eliminating another original superstar, Trevor Nelson from San Antonio, TX, in a match to win the competition. Xander Brown then elected to cash in his championship opportunity at Big Birthday Bash V on April 17 for the Vegas Championship, which he won in a "winners take all" six-man tag team elimination match along with Robin, who became Flaming Skull Champion, and Michael Jordan, who won the A113 Championship in what would be his final official night as a full-time PCWL superstar, as they defeated Batman, Ghost Rider, and Ichigo Kurosaki. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 1 *"The Canadian Crippler" Darrell Morris (Vancouver, Canada) - Mentored by Astro Boy *"The Philly Franchise" Jesse Sanchez (Philadelphia, PA) - Mentored by Jaren MacArthur *"The Japanese Goliath" Matsumoto (Yamaguchi, Japan) - Mentored by "The American Dragon" Jake Long *"Ben 10" Benjamin Tennyson (Parts Unknown) - Mentored by "The Dragon Whisperer" Hiccup *"Generator" Rex Salazar (Parts Unknown) - Mentored by "The Mayor of Coolsville" Hogarth Hughes *"The Hardcore Redneck" Trevor Nelson (San Antonio, TX) - Mentored by Magic Johnson *"The Honolulu Youngblood" Lewis Andersen (Honolulu, HI) - Mentored by John Stockton and Karl Malone *"The Hollywood Hard-Hitter" Xander Brown (Hollywood, CA) - Mentored by Danny Phantom (WINNER) 'Season 2' Season 2 of NXG ran from July 30 to October 1, 2013 on WWE '13. El Macho from Despicable Me 2 won Season 2 after last eliminating Guy from The Croods ''and the Los Angeles Clippers' Blake Griffin in a Triple Threat Ladder Match to win the competition. After the match, El Macho elected to have himself and his son Antonio challenge for the PCWL Tag Team Championship at Halloween Hysteria on October 30, which they won against Hiccup and Jack Frost. Since El Macho's son Antonio was also a rookie in his own right, yet was mentoring his father, both El Macho and Antonio won the competition and they both were allowed to challenge for the tag titles that night. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 2 *"The Rim Reaper" Blake Griffin (Hollywood, CA) - Mentored by Michael Jordan *Guy (from The Croods) (Parts Unknown) - Mentored by Jack Frost *"Northern Lightning" Nathan Mercury (Toronto, ON) - Mentored by Danny Phantom *"The Flying Tomato" Shawn White (Hollywood, CA) - Mentored by Xander Brown *El Macho (from Despicable Me 2) (Mexico) - Mentored by his son Antonio '(WINNERS)' *Tsung Lui (Beijing, China) - Mentored by "The Boy Wonder" Robin *Johnny Cage (Parts Unknown) - Mentored by Spider-Man *"The Boomer Bruiser" Shane Parker (Sydney, NSW) - Mentored by Hiccup and Hogarth 'Season 3' Season 3 of NXG ran from April 29 to July 15, 2014 on WWE 2K14. Vlad Plasmius from the ''Danny Phantom TV series won Season 3 after last eliminating SCAW veteran Nacho from Nacho Libre and Takashi from the original NBA Street videogame in a Triple Threat Match to win the competition. Vlad then elected to cash in his championship opportunity at August Assault 2014 on August 13 for the PCWL World Championship, which he won against his familiar rival, PCWL World Champion Danny Phantom. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 3 *Takashi (Tokyo, Japan) - Pro: "The Dragon Trainer" Hiccup *Greg Albertyn (Cape Town, South Africa) - Pro: "The Mayor of Coolsville" Hogarth Hughes *Frankie Muniz (Newark, NJ) - Pro: Danny Phantom *Kyrie Irving (Cleveland, OH) - Pro: Robin and Nightwing *Vlad Plasmius (Green Bay, WI) - Pros: El Macho and Antonio (WINNER) *The Phoenix Suns Gorilla (Phoenix, AZ) - Pro: Spider-Man *Drake Evans (Detroit, MI) - Pro: Ben Tennyson aka "Ben 10" *Nacho Libre (Mexico City, Mexico) - Pro: Freakazoid 'Season 4' Season 4 of NXG was announced on January 17, 2015. This new season of NXG began on Friday, February 6, 2015 on WWE 2K15, and ended on April 17, 2015. Edward Elric won NXG Season 4 and then several months later elected to use his championship opportunity to challenge Eret, Son of Eret for his Icons Championship at Clash of the Champions in a match that Elric won to become the new champion. New elimination format: After the first five weeks, two rookies are eliminated. Then, three weeks after that, two more rookies are eliminated. Two weeks after that, one rookie is eliminated, and then one more the week after, until the season finale has the final two rookies competing to see who wins the competition. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 4 *Randy Cunningham (Disney's 9th Grade Ninja) - Mentored by Robin *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist and SCAW Champion at the time) - Mentored by Hiccup (WINNER) *Superboy (Young Justice and Young Justice: Invasion) - Mentored by Superman *Guy Gagne (DreamWorks' Turbo) - Mentored by Vlad Masters/Plasmius *Usain Bolt (Kingston, Jamaica) - Mentored by Danny Phantom *Michael Phelps (Towson, Maryland) - Mentored by Hogarth Hughes *DJ (Venice Beach, CA) - Mentored by Spider-Man *Biggs (Boston, MA) - Mentored by "The American Dragon" Jake Long 'Season 5 (NXG Redemption)' NXG Season 5 aka Redemption took place on WWE 2K16, starting its run on May 6, 2016, and ending on July 6, 2016. This fifth season of NXG was filled with Rookies from the previous four seasons of the show that didn't win, two from each season. Each of the winners of the previous four seasons got to return as superstar mentors, or Pros, for their rookies. And there was also a brand new elimination format for NXG Redemption: One rookie is eliminated every four weeks, and then one rookie two weeks after that, and another rookie the next week, until the season finale has the final two rookies competing to see who wins. List of Rookies and Pros for NXG Redemption * Trevor Nelson (San Antonio, Texas - Season 1) - Mentored by Hiccup and Hogarth Hughes * Matsumoto (Yamaguchi, Japan - Season 1) - Mentored by Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Winner of Season 3) * Tsung Lui (Beijing, China - Season 2) - Mentored by Robin * Shawn White (Los Angeles, California - Season 2) - Mentored by Danny Phantom * Drake Evans (Detroit, Michigan - Season 3) - Mentored by Edward Elric (Winner of Season 4) * Frankie Muniz (Newark, New Jersey - Season 3) - Mentored by El Macho and Antonio (Winners of Season 2) * Randy Cunningham (Disney's 9th Grade Ninja - Season 4) - Mentored by "The American Dragon" Jake Long (WINNER) * Superboy (Young Justice - Season 4) - Mentored by Xander Brown (Winner of Season 1) Season 6 Season 6 started on October 7th, 2016 on WWE 2K16. Unlike the previous Redemption season, this season did not originally count as NXG's official sixth season, but PCWL later revealed that the previous season did count as its fifth season. For this new season, in comparison to the Redemption season, new rookies were announced, while once again, the winning rookie from the previous season - in this case, Randy Cunningham - got to return to mentor a new rookie in this sixth season. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 6 * Chris Danger (Philadelphia, PA - youtube.com/denkops) - Mentored by Danny Phantom & Jake Long (WINNER) * Max Danger (Philadelphia, PA - youtube.com/denkops) - Mentored by "The Ninja" Randy Cunningham * Zorn (Fox's new series Son of Zorn) - Mentored by Spider-Man * David Ortiz (Recently retired MLB player) - Mentored by "The Full Metal Alchemist" Edward Elric * Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) - Mentored by El Macho and Antonio * Eddie Riggs (EA's Brutal Legend) - Mentored by Homer Simpson * Wayne Gretzky (NHL, 1979-99) - Mentored by Hiccup and Hogarth * Gohan (Dragonball Z, ACW, and the JSA) - Mentored by Vlad Masters/Plasmius Season 7 Season 7 took place on August 15th, 2017 in a one-night-only tournament on WWE 2K17 (with the tournament final being a Ladder Match). This one-night-only tournament emanated live from the Volcano Bay theme park at Universal Orlando Resort right after WWE SmackDown Live that night, which was held in Providence, RI. List of Rookies for Season 7 * Snoop Dogg (famous rapper/entertainer) * The Thing (Marvel's Fantastic Four) * Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Odell Beckham Jr. (NFL superstar, New York Giants) * Stephen Curry (NBA superstar, Golden State Warriors) * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (1984 version of Ghostbusters) * "Notorious" Conor McGregor (undefeated UFC fighter) (WINNER) * Rob Gronkowski (NFL superstar, New England Patriots) Tournament matchups First Round * The Thing defeated Odell Beckham Jr. * Ant-Man defeated Snoop Dogg * "Notorious" Conor McGregor defeated Stephen Curry * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man defeated Rob Gronkowski Semifinals * Ant-Man defeated The Thing * "Notorious" Conor McGregor defeated Stay Puft Marshmallow Man by countout Finals (Ladder Match) * "Notorious" Conor McGregor defeated Ant-Man Season 8 Season 8 took place on February 1st and 2nd, 2018 in a two-night-only tournament on WWE 2K18 (with the tournament final being a Ladder Match). This two-night-only tournament emanated live from not only the world-famous Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City, but also Yankee Stadium in Bronx, NY. Hammerstein Ballroom (New York City) (February 1st) Qualifying round * Sloth (The Goonies) defeated Kratos (God of War) * Krillin defeated Frieza (Dragon Ball Z Dream Match) * Deadpool (Marvel's "Merc with a Mouth") defeated Donkey Kong (Nintendo's prime ape) * Red Hood (DC Comics) defeated White Ranger (former SCAW Zero-One Champion) * Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) defeated Captain Planet (ICCW alumni) * Dr. Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) defeated Mr. T. (1980s TV and movie star) * Darth Maul (Star Wars villain) defeated Rob Gronkowski (New England Patriots) * Aquaman (DC Extended Universe) defeated Suicide (TNA alumni) Yankee Stadium (Bronx, NY) (February 2nd) First Round * Sloth (The Goonies) defeated Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) * Deadpool (Marvel's "Merc with a Mouth") defeated Red Hood (DC Comics) * Dr. Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) defeated Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) * Aquaman (DC Extended Universe) defeated Darth Maul (Star Wars villain) Semifinals * Sloth defeated Deadpool * Aquaman defeated Dr. Strange Finals (Ladder Match to determine NXG Season 8 Winner) * Aquaman defeated Sloth 'Season 9' Season 9 took place on July 26th and 27th, 2018 in a two-night-only tournament on WWE 2K18. This two-night-only tournament emanated live from Citizens Bank Park in Philadelphia, PA, coinciding with Big Birthday Bash X that same week at nearby Lincoln Financial Field. First Round (July 26) * Kratos (God of War) defeated Burger King * Black Panther defeated Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Green Ranger defeated Eazy E (N.W.A.) * Captain Planet defeated Reaper (Overwatch) Semifinals (July 27) * Kratos defeated Black Panther * Captain Planet defeated Green Ranger Finals (July 27) * Kratos defeated Captain Planet in a No Holds Barred Match Season 10 Season 10 took place on October 27th, 2018 in a one-night-only tournament on WWE 2K18. This one-night-only tournament was originally going to emanate from Angels Stadium in Anaheim, CA, then was set to take place at Dodgers Stadium in downtown Los Angeles, but because of scheduling conflicts with the Dodgers in their second straight World Series, the NXG tournament was eventually held inside the STAPLES Center coinciding with Halloween Hysteria 2018 that same week in the same building. The theme song for NXG Season 10 was "Blaze of Glory" by Kevin Rudolf. For the first time ever, all former NXG winners (with the only exception being Vlad Plasmius because of his recent termination) were invited to be a part of the festivities that night. Participants Results * King JJ defeated Dr. Dre (NXG Tournament Quarterfinal Match) * Terminator defeated Tupac (NXG Tournament Quarterfinal Match) * Flash defeated Rocket Raccoon (NXG Tournament Quarterfinal Match) * Bruce Lee defeated The Mask (NXG Tournament Quarterfinal Match) * Wonder Woman and Zatanna defeated Black Widow and Captain Marvel (Women's Tag Team Match) * Terminator defeated Bruce Lee in 35 seconds (NXG Tournament Semifinal Match) * King JJ defeated Flash via countout (NXG Tournament Semifinal Match) * Conor McGregor, Kratos, Aquaman & Edward Elric defeated Xander Brown, El Macho, Chris Danger & Randy Cunningham (NXG Alumni 8-Man Tag Team Match) * King JJ defeated Terminator (NXG Tournament Finals) ** King JJ was thus granted an opportunity at any championship on the main roster at Thanksgiving Terror * After the tournament final in the main event, Tony Stark and Vandal Savage engaged in a backstage brawl as a precursor to their 3-on-3 team battle at Halloween Hysteria. Stark laid out Savage in the parking lot. Season 11 Season 11 of the NXG Tournament will take place at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans on August 2nd, 2019, coinciding with the Big Birthday Bash at the nearby Superdome six days after. The theme song for NXG Season 11 is "Unstoppable" by RED. Participants Confirmed Season 12 Season 12 of the NXG Tournament will take place at the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas on Saturday, August 1st, 2020, coinciding with the Big Birthday Bash at the new Raiders Stadium four days after.Category:Special Events